Sudden Effects
by FallenXAngelxp
Summary: A Short-Story describing the events between two bodies who share a bed one night.
1. Chapter 1

"**_And it's a HOME RUN!!!_**" The game announcer screams aloud.

It had been my first ever baseball game. My parents had thought since I'm moving to a new school, might as well try something new with me in order to 'bond' in ways they couldn't have in the years I was still living at home.

Four years later and I'm living in my own apartment, getting ready to experience what is called college.

The air in the stadium was fresh from the cut green grass that looked as soft as a bed. The audience was riding their high as our home team was dominating the field. Everything seemed amazing.

But I was bored as fuck.

I wanted to go back home and sleep on my big bed or even looking up porn would be better than sitting here. The only reason im tolerating this is for my parents. They may have not been around much as I was growing up but when faith decides to bring them to me for once, I would not pass that up.

Ten minutes have passed by since the last three innings and things have gotten intense within the crowd. A scrawny old man almost sucker punched the poor kid next to me for catching a foul ball... witnessing the horrid scene, i take it as my opportunity to step out of the seats and get away from the crazed baseball fans.

Stepping over the empty rows, I make my way toward the main hallways where all the food courts are located at the stadium. Pulling out my phone I begin to look over unread emails, vastly deleting them all as I walk absentmindedly.

It's not until I feel a large, dark, freezing stain on my shirt that releases me from paying attention to my phone. Noticing that's it's some sort of soda, the level of annoyance that has been building up within me was about to be released toward whatever unlucky idiot decided to not watch where he was going.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I question the baboon.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been looking down when the view isn't your phone?" A dark husky voice saunters it's way to my ears.

It's not until I actually look at this person that I realize he is sex on two legs.

The light white of his hair blends naturally with the tan on his skin. His Asian eyes beautifully paired with the deepness of the color red. His body tightly exposed with the fit of his clothes. And his smirk... would make any girl in my position cum in an instant.

"Ready to speak?"

"Fuck you" I spat out, still residing anger for the spill on my shirt. Regardless of his pretty face, I now seem like an idiot with a big ass stain on their shirt.

Swerving the anonymous gorgeous person, I try to make my way back to the seating area where my parents were. Not before I feel someone's hand put something down my left butt cheek's pocket.

Quickly turning around to face the perpetrator once more, all I see is a smile forming on his face as he walks away from me.

"DONT TOUCH ME AGAIN ASSHOLE!" I yell in annoyance, quickly realizing that half of the crowd walking past the hallways have just heard my dirty mouth


	2. Chapter 2

After the game finally ended, my parents were relentless in letting me go home. They know I only have two more months here and then I leave to school out of state.

After a couple of minutes of convince and persuading they finally let me go. Appreciating their gesture today, I leave them with a tight hug and two kisses to their cheeks.

On my way home I feel something scratching my ass. I reach down to grab ahold of the culprit, only to find a piece a paper with a number.

"_**You were cute ;) call me if you want to continue our little chat. 906 XXX XXX" **_

That fucking idiot.

I crumble the piece of paper and throw it onto the cup holder of my car. The hell does he think that I'm going to call a complete stranger over to my house.

A couple minutes later after arriving, the cold night breeze finally hits my bare shoulders due to the low rise top I'm wearing. Shivering my way to my apartment complex, I begin to feel relaxed.

After opening and making sure my door was locked, I immodestly acquire the feeling to just throw myself into the shower.

Throwing each article of my clothing carelessly on the floor, I arrive to my small bathroom already bare and naked.

The water is hot and steamy as it hits my back, further delving me into a state of complete serenity. Letting out a breath, I grab my soup and begin to lather myself in the sweet, vanilla scented substance.

My hands begin to wander throughout my soft body, caressing each and every crevice. My tits, perky yet small become sensitive to my own touch.

Closing my eyes I start to realize how sexually inactive I've become over the last few years. I'm full of desire and need a release.

I let my hands continue to wander down my flat, curvy stomach. Sensual and slow. The heat is finally beginning to come to me.

Reaching closer to my pussy lips, my closed eyes, my mind instantly flashes a picture of the dark haired man who ran into me at the stadium.

'_Such plump lips, imagine what he would feel like with his hot tongue licking my pussy' _

My fingers slowly reach the lips of my wet cunt. I softly rub my nipple causing me to release soft moans into the empty air. The thought of that man and his body encourage my fingers to keep moving relentlessly.

'_Call me if you want to continue our chat ;)' _

The note I left in my car rushes back to me and I stop touching myself.

Do I want to call him?

I haven't had a good fuck in so long, and maybe he's around the area?

Quickly turning off the shower, I throw on my white silky robe and rush to my car to obtain said note.

Once I securely lock my car with the note in hand, I rush once more to my apartment and throw myself on the couch, phone in hand.

I'm inviting a complete sexy stranger to my house. One should be worried but I'm so fucking horny and he seems to be the only one available. Besides, a one night stand sounds so good at the moment.

Throwing my hair to one side, I dial the number on the note hurriedly and place the phone on speaker.

Ring*

Ring*

"**Hello**?" The dark, husky voice returns and it instantly sends thrills down my pussy.

With a slight sigh, "Hey.. it's the girl you spilled your drink on?"

"**Ahh, I knew you'd call" **he states with a slight giggle. Somehow I can feel his smirk on the other end of the line. Such a sexy smirk can make anyone cum in place. I need this man.

"Don't be so cocky, I just called to see if you'd be willing to come over? To hang out?" I ask in a hurried tone. I didn't want to wait to get this over with. I'm horny and all I want is have him run his large yet soft looking hands over every bit of my body.

"**Uh, yea? I can come over, just send the address" **

Hanging up without even saying a goodbye, I send him my address through text. A few seconds later receiving a wonky face from him.

Should I stay in my robe? Maybe I could greet him like this. I don't want to wear anything. I don't want this to take longer than it needs to.

After ten minutes of waiting nervously, i hear a knock on my door.

Assuming it's him, I stand up from my white couch and walk toward my front door with unexpected confidence.

'_You are a sexy, hot girl Maka, you can do this. Have your first one night stand' _

Encouraging myself, I open the door to find the exact man that I met at the stadium. Only this time, he was wear a tight black v neck and some joggers.

"Hey? I'm glad I got the right address" he smirks while stepping inside with no invitation.

'_Fun_'


End file.
